


New Resolution

by bubblyani



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, New Year's Eve, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Few minutes before New Year’s Eve of 1962, Klaus Hargreeves finds haven in your company in the most unconventional manner.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 20





	New Resolution

Palpable excitement of the Dallas night sky greeted you with fervor, which could only be empathized by any love struck soul, waiting for one’s significant other on a romantic rendezvous. Exiting the restaurant, you glanced upon your enthusiastic greeter with a silent apology for your delay, masked with a warm smile.

“Again?”

Your teeth sank into your lower lip upon hearing that query. And your suspicions were proven correct, the moment you turned back to catch the sight of your friend, leaning against the door with raised eyebrows. You chuckled. For it seemed that, even in the midst of the music that was played out loud, or the sharp moves of the twist performed in syncopation by alcohol fueled occupants indoors, your friend managed to notice your absence from the booth table. You were not surprised, but simply impressed by his consistency all these years.

“Yep…” you replied, smiling “See you next year”

With a small wave, you proceeded to walk, unaware of your friend shaking his head with a smile before returning to the diner.

Rhythmic clicks of your winter boots accompanied your ears whilst you kept walking on the street pavement. Passerby’s grew less the further you walked, and it was all in your favor. It did not seem shocking, with most folk congregating in Diners, Bars, Discos or the comfort of their homes. Thus, the street was almost deserted. Christmas flavor continued to linger in some storefronts, while others have completely stripped themselves from it. Cold air left your painted red lips as you finally halted in front of a bare tree. Though its leaves have forsaken it, bright, electric lights seemed to have kept it company, illuminating and providing it with a sense of spectacle that never would be experienced in any other time of the year. You smiled to yourself. This was indeed the perfect spot.

With few minutes to midnight, you were prepared, to indulge in the Fireworks and welcome the New Year in style: Your personal tradition.

Your body swayed from side to side, fighting the chill whilst your gloved hands dug into the coat pockets. You did not regret choosing this over the warmth of indoors. With no family nearby, you preferred this. Besides, annually welcoming the new year in solitude proved to be helpful in concealing a particular form of cowardice; the one you longed to eliminate. You pressed your lips upon the mere thought of it. Perhaps it could be your New Resolution. Overcoming that cowardice at last-

You paused, intruding your own pondering, by the mere sight far ahead of you. A lone figure in the form of a tall, thin man appeared in your eye line, running from afar. With a bottle in hand, he was frantic, while a clamor of voices followed him, seemingly causing him enough stress to toss the bottle aside to shatter. Unmoved, you noticed his long wavy brunette locks that bounced on his shoulders, and his skinny frame moving with ease in an eccentric winter coat and noticeably tight pants.Your eyebrows furrowed, for you could not help but wonder: Who was he? And why on earth did he point at you all the sudden?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As fast as his long limbs could carry him, Klaus Hargreeves bolted. And as he did, he longed to maintain balance over the surface of the street, which still seemed to retain the taste of snow. It was challenging, especially once he doused himself with a swig of rum a few minutes earlier. The moment he found a narrow alleyway, he was full of relief.

“You know, hiding here isn’t gonna help you” The ghost of Ben Hargreeves began, leaning against the brick wall with his arms folded, watching his brother recover his breath. Rolling his eyes, Klaus scoffed: “Yeah, like you have any better ideas”

“Yeah, like telling them the truth…”

“Oh, if only it was so easy now…” Klaus replied, sarcasm rife in his tone. Ben could only shake his head with a sigh. Watching his reckless brother take another sip from the bottle, it was evident that there really was no winning with him. Except, Klaus spat his drink right then. The moment the voices grew louder:

“Prophet! PROPHET!” “Shit!” Klaus hissed, cradling his bottle with alarm. The voices certainly were fast approaching. Was an escape possible? Prior to Ben’s consultation, Number 4 tip toed out in to the street. “There he is!!” Only to be spotted by one frantic devotee, standing a few feet away. One excited enough to turn back and call for the rest of his group: Destiny’s Children.

Klaus made a run for it, finding himself quick on his feet, making a right turn to another street. A seemingly dim and quiet one. His speed required consistency, as his followers were young and energetic. They may be far away, yet could running be the only option ?

“Shit shit shit!” Curses were in abundance as Klaus kept running. Glancing upon the Bottle of Rum still in his brother’s hand, Ben was nothing short of annoyed whilst he ran alongside him:

“WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THE DAMN BOTTLE??”

“If I’m gonna run a marathon, I need my fuel, OKAY??”

Speed was in dire need of increasing the moment both men looked back to find the passionate group coming in strong, possibly will be entering the same street. Thus, forcing Klaus to toss his bottle away with frustration.

“So, where are we headed?”

With Ben’s query echoing within, Klaus’ eyes darted towards the brightest spot on the street: a bare tree decorated with many a light bulbs, the closed up shop right behind, and the young woman standing beside it, staring at him with a puzzled expression. His eyes widened.

“Wait…” he said panting, “I got an idea…” before speeding up further. Except this time, he ran towards the rather beautiful woman.

“Klaus…” Ben’s concerned voice followed him, “What are you doing?” He inquired quick as he watched his brother leap before the woman with a smile. “Hey!” Klaus breathed, grabbing her hand within seconds. To her shock. “Uh-Wait!” She responded, “Wha-” Pulling her over to the closed storefront, Klaus simply could not waste any time providing answers. “Mister…” he heard her attempt, gasping the moment she was spun around, in order for him to bump against the store door with a thud. Pulling her to him with intensity, her coat strategically blocked the view to Klaus’ relief. “What are yo-” Her repeated attempt seemed moot, when Klaus unveiled the final surprise, by kissing her on the lips.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The spectacle of Fireworks, that was all that you longed to see at the stroke of midnight. But instead, life decides to throw in a stranger before you, just so he could pull you to a corner, just so he could kiss you.

Forcing you to face the sole fear you cowered from.

It was accepted. It was admitted. You were never the biggest enthusiast in taking these so-called risky moves. Your friends were well aware. Thus, it was no surprise when you found yourself being constantly encouraged to take that extra step, to let loose as all might say. And in truth, you shared their sentiments. Bravery and breakthrough was what you longed for. However, never did you realize they would be tested out of your control. 

Your utmost surprise was evident in your wide eyes, and numb lips. Barely engaged, his lips remained glued against yours at length. And given his eyes were scanning the road, you were convinced it simply was his cover. Especially when your ears were reunited with the sounds of the clamoring crowd with volume, only to disappear into the distance within a mere few seconds. This was a cover, you were ever more certain when the man pulled his lips away from yours soon after with a casual sigh of relief:

“Phew! Looks like the coast is clear…” you heard him chuckle. The manner in which his grip on you loosened, it was clear he was attempting to take a peek at the now-empty street. Yet, you dared not respond. Not when the shock was still rife in you. Unmoved, you merely stood there. And this attitude caught his attention, as his eyes caught yours with concern.

“Hey…” he breathed soft, “You okay-”

He paused, as soon as your fingers landed on his lips. For finally, a sense of control caught up with you. And a deep breath managed to provide you with a sense of clarity. Did life offer to slow down time for a split second? Or perhaps it could be the most awkward silence you would ever experience. Nevertheless, you did not care. For at last, you were capable of appreciating his beautiful emerald orbs that stared at you. For at last, you recalled his sweet tone of a voice that seemed to linger in your ears in remnants, even after long passed. For at last, your fingers managed to savor the softness of his lips that your own ones did not sense.

That was the moment you wondered: Was this seemingly handsome stranger put in your path, for a New Year miracle? Given you did not spontaneously combust by the brush of his lips, it was evident he intended no harm. In fact, he was far from harmful. Easy on the eyes, to be perfectly frank. The mere thought almost caused blushes. Thus, the question within you arose: were you willing to release this opportunity by the hand, or grab it by the belt and overcome this fear taken in the form of this nice surprise? Exhaling deep, you moved your fingers away. “What?” The man muttered puzzled, “ What’s going o-”

You shushed him this time, by pulling him by the neck, and clashing your lips against his instead. You had certainly chosen the latter. Even if this stranger will not reciprocate, memorable was all you hoped this kiss would be. With your eyes closed, you kissed him with focus, you kissed with intention. Bravery would be proud of you tonight already. You were satisfied.

However, to your surprise, the weight of his lips fell back over to you when he held you by the waist and kissed you right back, with a bang. A bang that permitted butterflies to simply apparate in your stomach.

Excitement finally coursed through your bloodstream as it seemed. Especially when both pairs of lips were in mutual decision, resolving their differences and move together. The lips were empathizing two reluctant dance partners finally giving in, only to discover their body frames fitting in with perfection, and to realize the chemistry was far superior than expected. The lips were certainly keen empathizers. It was unfathomable of how his lips fit in with yours with such effortlessness, for they were the type you always dreamed of. Kissing with fervor, you tasted alcohol that seemed to have lingered in his mouth. Rum, perhaps? But in truth, Rum was nowhere powerful to the taste his own lips exuded. For he was the definition of eccentric. With coincidental motion, both tongues seemed to have made their entrances simultaneously, causing moans to enter each others mouths. Moans that were shameless but raw, while the tongues crashed. The passion was of a wonderful mixture of adolescent and adult frustration, finally being satisfied. Especially when the tongues eventually picked up their pace, to simply embrace and deepen the kiss even further.

Passion joined excitement in your bloodstream soon after, for hands found themselves to be quite useful during. While your lips kept themselves occupied, your fingers found haven in his head. Making a start from his roots, your keen fingers moved down to the ends of his luscious wavy locks in slow motion. The manner in which they tangled in your fingers brought joy, permitting you to indulge in the brunette softness.

His hands were useful as well, except his were far more daring. And you did not seem surprised. His lovely hands slithered in through your coat, only to trace the softness of your dress. The daredevil came into fruition when his long fingers proceeded to your back, tracing the lining of your bra with curiosity. Loss of balance was a blessing when you found yourself pressed against him in eventuality. The countdown may have begun, but it did not distract this. Distant cries of greeters, announcing the arrival of the New Year may have reached your ears, yet you were not interested. Even the sudden burst of the commencement of Fireworks did not frighten you, for it only morphed into the reflection of the magic that took place between you, and this handsome stranger you have locked lips with. The magic so strong, you were urged to moan louder. 

“Oh crap!”

Until he pushed you away by the shoulders with force.

“W-what?” You slurred mindlessly and with impatience, “Oh my-”

Only to suppress your giggles, the moment your eyes caught him hiding the erection that was suddenly visible through his super tight pants.

Never did you imagine these pairs of lips would conclude their passionate encounter with embarrassed laughter.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the years before, Dallas did not disappoint with the Fireworks filling up the night sky. Bright, colorful sparks reflected on your beaming face, as you watched the spectacle sitting on the pavement. With more people out on the street, it seemed difficult to imagine it was a dim, quiet area right before.

“Oh! You didn’t leave”

His voice made you turn to him. Fixing his hair, the handsome stranger finally appeared out of the store entrance, “…thought my little friend scared you off…” he added with a cheeky tone. To which you chuckled upon realization: “Well…” you smirked, “…your little friend gave quite the big impression…” you said with suggestive eyebrows indicating his pants, causing him to laugh “Sorry…” you chuckled once more, averting your eyes with embarrassment, “that was a bad joke…” you excused, your gaze darting towards the sky, “I was just watching the Fireworks…”

Seemingly, your joke did not push him away. Instead he sat right beside you.

“I’m Klaus, by the way” he said, making you face him once more. Offering your own name in kind, you smiled. Given the circumstances, it did not hurt to know his name. In fact, it seemed rewarding, for you did not regret kissing him.

You heard Klaus sigh a few seconds later. “Another year…gone…” you heard him say.“Yep…” You nodded, “…crazy how time flies, huh?” Stretching his long arms up high, Klaus yawned, “Yeah, with all the crazy I’ve seen, I can vouch for that” he said. You sensed the depth of many reasons hidden in those words he uttered. Curiosity grew in you even further. “Speaking of crazy…” you began, turning to him, “What the hell did those people want from you?” You inquired, keeping your hands locked between your thighs, “Do they hate you or somethin’?”

“Oh…” Klaus smiled, “The opposite, actually” he said, as he rubbed his chin. Out of impulse, you surprised him when you grabbed his hand, for you were all the sudden doused with familiarity.

“Wait…” you said, eyes widening while looking at his palm, “….a-are you…” looking at him, you released his hand, “…that cult leader?”

“It’s not a cult”

Laughing in disbelief, you pointed at him with certainty, “So you are the leader, aren’t ya?”

Nodding, Klaus did not seemed overly pleased. Though meeting a celebrated Cult Leader seemed unexpected and exciting for you, it was evident the mere mention of that had exhausted him.

“It was such a stupid mistake…” He muttered, covering his face soon after with a groan, “THAT’S IT!” He exclaimed, taking his hands away, “From this year onwards…no more lying…and no more cults”

Sniggering was inevitable, yet you were not cold hearted, “We ain’t human if we make no mistakes…” which successfully brought a soft chuckle from him.

“What about your…New Year Resolution?” Looking at you, Klaus threw in the query with some sass. That very moment, was when you came to a wonderful realization.

“Kissing a Stranger…” you replied with pride, “…which YOU already made happen…” “Oh!…” he replied with mischief, “Well you can check that off the list…” “I can…” you chuckled, “…and it was…perfec-”

Pausing, you caught his gaze once again. Those emerald eyes of his did not cease to amaze you, especially with the festive fireworks illuminating them with no bounds. He was magic, he was spice. The sight of his facial hair, was a sweet reminder of their playful caresses on your face, whilst his lips held onto yours with hunger few minutes earlier. With every second past, you were certain his inner magnet was drawing you in. However, unrequited emotions never were rewarded. This year was not the year for further mistakes.

“Anyways…” you began, finally standing up, “It was lovely to meet you, Klaus” you smiled with genuine gratitude, “…and it was lovelier to kiss you” biting your lower lip, you chuckled, as hint of blushes crept over to your cheeks, “Happy New Year”

Turning around, bravery entered your lungs when you began to walk.

“Wait!”

Klaus’ voice caused you to spin round right back to him with surprise. For it was highly unexpected. Clearing his throat, Klaus stood before you, adorning a demeanor deemed shy.

“You wanna …maybe take a walk or something?” He inquired, “Maybe…” adding a chuckle, he continued, “…protect me from my followers again?”

Sense of excitement enveloped by warmth trickled down your heart. The new year indeed was promising from the very start. With your hands behind your back, you threw in a playful look with a smile:

“Where do you wanna go?”


End file.
